The Story of Us
by KatRoy13
Summary: After 5 months with the BAU, Melissa Rossi get's a call from an old friend. But when the team goes to Melissa's home town to investigate, one of their own is taken. Will the team find them in time?
1. Wonderful

So here I am. Cold, shivering, and huddled on the floor next to where my best friend was. How did this happen? I just want to be home again.

I hear it, the stamping of his feet inches from the room I'm in. I can hear him yelling at Sarah. From her, cries.

This was all my fault, not even a year with the team and I needed my ass to be saved.

J.J. is probably at the police station with Garcia, keeping each other sane.

Hotch is more than likely with Morgan, making sure he doesn't take his anger out in a way that could hurt the team.

Prentiss is probably piecing all the pieces together to hopefully help the team find Sarah and I.

Rossi; he's probably nervous but not showing it. I'm his adopted daughter for crying out loud. Mom, if she cared, would kill Rossi knowing this happened while under his care and supervision.

Reid, well Reid's probably glad this happened. He did say he never wanted to see me again. What better way then for me to end up dead. I wish I could take back everything I said to him though. Tell him how I really feel. But right now it seems to just be a little too late for that.


	2. 1 Week Earlier

The sun was blazing down in Quantico, Virginia. Five months earlier after moving in with David, I would've seemed like a stranger, but now, it felt like home and I felt like I belonged there.

Each member had their own personality and attitude towards me.

Derek Morgan was a tough guy, but also my big brother. Trust me, if any guy hurt me, he'd hurt them.

Prentiss was like my mother, if my real mother actually cared about me. Prentiss made sure I had everything I needed when I needed it.

J.J. and Garcia were like my big sisters. J.J. was the one I could turn to for anything and Garcia was the one I could go to when I needed to get cheered up.

David, well David was my father. He married my mom after my dad died and adopted me. He even moved to Lewiston, Maine for us. But mom was mom and destroyed the relationship. David left, but stayed in touch with me and after I went down to Quantico, he took me in, had me go through training, and I became a member of the team.

Hotch, well Hotch was Hotch. He scared me, seemed to never smile, but does care about this team. Oh, and he has the cutest son in the world.

Spencer Reid or as J.J. and I called him, Spence, was something else. He was geeky but sill cute at the same time. He wanted to know about me, not Agent Melissa Rossi, but Lissa, as he called me. He was someone I could honestly see myself marrying in a few years, even if he was seven years older than me. Even though he had his moments of being annoying, he still held a special place in my heart.

I scanned my ID card and entered the BAU and headed straight for my desk area.

"Morning baby girl." Morgan said as he greeted me.

"Won't Garcia get jealous if she hears you calling me by one of her pet names?"

"Baby girl, she knows that's the way I roll"

We just looked at each other and laughed.

"Melissa Rossi, you are something else."

"Me? What about you?"

"I happen to be completely normal thank you very much."

"Yeah, okay Morgan."

I heard the doors open and saw Spence walk in.

Sweater vest, button up collared shit, bow tie, slacks, and converse. One thing that pissed me off right there. How was he allowed to wear converse, where I had to wear dressy shoes? Well I guess converse look better with slacks then a skirt.

"Good morning Morgan. Hi Lissa."

"Hey Reid."

"Hi Spence." I said with a smile, which he slyly returned. Morgan just looked back and forth between Spence and I.

"Alright guys, get to work!"

We looked up and saw Hotch Returning to his office.

We all ran over to our desks, mine was between Prentiss's and Spence's, to look through some case files they wanted us to sort between the cases we should look at, and the ones that weren't as serious. That's when my phone rang.


	3. A Call From an Old Friend

"Hello this is Agent Melissa Rossi."

"Hello Agent Rossi, we have a Sarah Rodriguez on the other line, she says she knows you?"

"Yes put her through. Any of her calls put through right away."

"Yes Agent."

Sarah had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. She and her family lived next door to my mother and I and the rest is history. Plus, she was one of the only people who knew where I was.

That's when I heard the click of the two lines connecting.

"Hello this is Agent Melissa Rossi."

"Lis! Oh my God! I am so glad I got a hold of you." Her voice sounded panicked and nervous.

"Sarah what's wrong?"

"It's this guy that's been following me for the past few weeks. First he started showing up everywhere I was at the same time, then he started driving by the house, then he showed up to where I work asking people about me. Then he starts leaving me gifts, like flowers and chocolates."

"Okay Sarah, hold on." I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and had Sarah repeat everything she just told me.

"Alright, what did you do with the gifts he left you?"

"Well I threw them away."

"Okay good. Sarah are you sure it's not one of Matt's friends playing a prank on you?"

"No. I mentioned it to him, and he talked to his friends, and said if it was any of them, to stop. But it didn't. And when Matt tells them to do something or stop something, they always listen."

Matt, Sarah's fiancé, had some buddies that enjoyed pranking Sarah.

"Did Matt tell you to contact the authorities?"

"Yes, and when I did, they told me this wasn't serious enough for them. That's why I called you."

"Alright. Let me run this by David and see what I can do. I'll call you back when I have answer."

"Thank you so much Lis! I knew I could count on you."

I hung up, grabbed my notes and made my way to David's office, knocking on the door impatiently.

"Come in."

I quickly entered, closing the door behind me.

"Melissa, hello. How are you today?"

"David you drove me to work."

"Right. You sound worried. What's up?"

"Do you remember Sarah Rodriguez?"

"Your best friend and your neighbor? How could I forget her? She always got you to sneak out and stay out past your curfew."

"Right. Anyways, she just called me telling me about a strange man, whose been following her everywhere, and now even leaving her gifts."

"Has she called local authorities?"

"She has, but they told her the case wasn't serious enough for them to take the case. Which is why she called me."

"Okay, well if she wants us to go down, you will need to talk to Hotch."

"See, I was kinda hoping you would."

"Melissa."

"David, you've worked with him longer, you know him better. Plus he scares me!"

"Melissa, you need to talk to him yourself. She's your friend."

"Fine."


	4. A Disappointing Response

I went over and knocked on Hothc's door.

"What?" he sounded impatient.

"Hi Hotch." I said poking my head in.

"Hello Melissa, come on in."

I entered his office and closed the door.

It was silent for a while as I noticed he was looking over some case files. I was waiting for him to say something when he looked up and gave me one of those scary Hotch looks.

"So I think I may have found a new case for us."

When he looked up again, he looked interested. So I repeated the story to Hotch, word for word, what I had written down.

"Melissa, if you expect us to ignore serious cases just because your friend thinks someone is stalking her, you are out of your mind. If we aided someone who thought they were being stalked all the time, we wouldn't get anything done.

"But Hotch, she doesn't think, she knows! This is serious! Sarah wouldn't make something like this up!"

"Melissa, do no raise your voice at me. I'm not saying she is, I'm just saying we have more serious cases that need out attention. Tell her to call local authorities and they will handle everything."

"Hotch, what good are they going to do for her?"

"Just about the same thing we could do for her. My answer is final. Get back to work please."

"But Hotch!"

"Agent Rossi, if you do not leave me office in the next few minutes and get back to work, I will have good reason to suspend you."

"Fine!"

With that I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. I went back to my desk to look through more case files.

How could he not take Sarah's claims seriously? She never made stuff up when we were younger. She was in serious trouble, and they were only waiting for something even worse to happen.

"Lissa?"

My train of thought was interrupted and I was about to tell the person off, so I looked up and my eyes met Spence's.

"Lissa, just wait a few days. Call your friend everyday to get updates, and have her call you if anything serious happens."

After the last part I just looked at him.

"Not that this isn't serious, but like if he starts leaving threatening notes, or he tries to break into her house or something like that."

"Hotch just doesn't get it, Sarah wouldn't freak out unless it was truly serious."

"What he's trying to tell you is, yes this is serious, but nothing serious has happened to her yet, and that's what we need to wait for."

"Whatever."

"Just call her, and let her know Lissa. Please."

I looked up again and met his big brown eyes. God, it was hard to stay mad when I was talking to him.

"Okay."


	5. Friday Night

Sarah's phone was ringing, oh God, I hope it goes to voicemail. I couldn't face telling her I couldn't, or well Hotch wouldn't let me, help/

"Hello?"

Damn it. Well at least I knew she was alright and nothing had happened to her. Yet.

"Sarah, hi."

"Oh, Lissa. Thank God it's you. When are you and the team coming up?"

"Sarah, we aren't."

"You're not what? Coming up tonight? Because that's fine, just as long as you're here by Friday since Matt's going out of town…"

"Sarah," I cut her off. "We aren't going at all."

"Wait, what? Lis, you promised!"

"I know I did, but my superior doesn't think your case is as serious as a case with a serial killer."

"Not as serious? Lis, I'm fearing for my life! How is that not serious?"

"Sarah, I know. But if I don't listen I could lose my job. I will still try my best to help you as much as I can. I'll give you my cell phone number and if you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to call."

"Fine."

I could tell she wasn't to thrilled with this turn of events, but what could I do?

I gave her my cell phone number and David's house number just incase she couldn't get me on my cell phone, she could always talk to David.

When we hung up I felt like crying. My best friend, who had helped me when I needed help back home, and I couldn't even return the favor. I felt like the worst person in the world.

"Lissa, your not the worst person in the world." Said Spence, as if he read my mind. "I know if it had been up to you, you would have been on the jet flying up to Maine to help her."

"Spence, it doesn't matter what I would do, it's what I'm doing, and that's not helping her at all."

"I know it's tough, but like I said call her for updates. Are there any days she's especially nervous about?"

"Umm," I thought back to what Sarah had told me. "Yes, Friday, her fiancé is going out of town."

"It's Wednesday today, just call her a lot this weekend. If it would make you feel better we don't have to have the Friday dinner at David's this week."

The Friday dinner was a tradition I started where the whole team got together at one team members house ob Friday and had a giant meal in which we were able to discuss past and future cases. This week David was hosting the dinner.

"No, I'm not gonna have David cancel the dinner because of this. Plus if she calls I can give Hotch the phone and he can tell her it's not important."

That got a smile from Spence and we went back to work.

The next few days were very slow. I talked to Sarah daily and nothing had happened, actually, since she had first called me, the stranger was no where to be seen.

Friday night rolled around and the team was leaving the office and getting ready to head to David's house, (which was technically my house too, but he owned it, so by law, it is his) for our Friday dinner.

We were all gathered in the house, scattered around. David and Hotch were discussing something in the kitchen, J.J. and Prentiss were standing near the door of the kitchen going over memories from previous cases, cases from way before I was on the team, Morgan and Garcia were laughing about something while sitting on the couch. The only member I didn't see was Spencer.

I left the main area of the house and made my way to my room. I realized I left my cell phone in there and needed to make sure I had it if Sarah needed me.

I grabbed my phone off my bed and looked up at my wall, several framed photo's were hanging on the wall and I reviewed each one.

One of my friends and I from back home, one of Sarah and from our senior prom, she in her light pink princess ball gown, me in my dark purple one shoulder form fitting dress, and some random person behind us, the third was a double frame, the first picture was of David and I when he and my mom got married and the second was also of David and I, only years later when I joined the team, one of the last photos was of me with the entire team on the day of my orientation, and the last picture, was a picture of Spencer and I.

"Wow, I made your wall of photo's I must be special."

I turned around, surprised to hear Spence's familiar voice.

"Sorry to scare you, I was coming back from the bathroom and saw you staring at something."

"Oh it's fine. I was just thinking about the story behind some of these."

"You have a story behind your pictures?" he asked a little freaked out.

"Well I didn't make it up myself, if that's what your implying." I replied jokingly.

That got a laugh from him.

"Haha, not really."

I just gave him a look.

"Ok maybe."

"No, I didn't make up stories for the pictures there's just one that is a part of the picture. Like this one, it's of Sarah and I at our senior prom. We're both a little giggly in the picture because her father warned our dates about taking us to a hotel room."

"Ahh so that's Sarah. Was this taken at the prom?"

"Oh no, we went to the lake to get those pictures along with the rest of our class. But, yes, that's my partner in crime."

"Who's the random guy in the picture behind you two?"

"I don't know, some guy just walking by I guess. Also I know is he's staring at us."

"Well he has a reason to,"

Taken back a bit I looked up and met Spencer's eyes, and when I say looked up, I mean looked up, my 4'11" frame was not match for his 6'1" frame.

"Well I mean you look amazing in that picture, although you always look amazing to me."

His cheeks were turning red, just like I could feel mine doing.

"Thank you Spence."

We just stared at each other for a bit until my phone started vibrating and I realized it was Sarah. I looked at Spence and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lissa, help me."


	6. Taken

Her voice was low but panicked.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

I saw Spencer's face fill with worry and he motioned for me to follow him, which I did. Sarah was almost in tears now.

"Lis, he's in my house."

"What?" I said a little louder than I should. Spencer had led me out to where everyone else was.

"Matt left earlier today and as I was getting supper for myself ready I saw him in the window, then a few minutes later I heard the back door get knocked down, so I ran."

While she had been explaining herself I put my phone on speaker so the whole team could hear.

"Sarah, where are you right now?"

"I'm in the guest room closet."

"Sarah, if you can get out of the closet and hide under the bed." this time it was Hotch who spoke.

"Who was that?" she asked, now she was definitely crying.

"It's just one of my team members. But Sarah, you need to listen to him. Get under the bed.

I heard the closet door open very quietly and heard the movement of her getting under the bed.

David spoke up next.

"Sarah, this is David, remember me?"

There was a slight pause then a quick "yes" from Sarah.

"Ok, you need to stay absolutely quiet. Don't talk on the phone anymore just wait. We have an agent here calling the police for you right now."

I looked up and saw J.J. was in the kitchen on her cell phone. Hotch motioned for me to sit in the middle of the couch between him and David, Morgan and Prentiss had gone outside to call in to the BAU to let them know what was going on and Garcia was logging onto the computer to start recording the rest of the phone conversation and try to get a hit on Sarah's cell phone so we could track it if she was taken. Spencer stood behind the couch hands on my shoulders to try and relax me.

"Sarah we're still here, and we are doing everything we can to get help to you right away." Explained Hotch.

That's when we heard it. The click of the door opening, Sarah's breathing increasing, while we stayed silent. David and Hotch especially looked at me, meaning to say "not a word."

We could hear the light footsteps on what I was guessing was a carpeted floor. The footsteps got closer and closer, and then nothing. I looked back and forth from Hotch and David seeing if I should say something, but just by the looks on their faces I knew not to.

I could see J.J. still in the kitchen and still on the phone. I saw some shadows in the doorway telling me that Morgan and Prentiss were talking with the backup that had arrived. I looked up towards the computer and saw Garcia looking at me, on the screen was a map with a blinking dot. Relief spread over me, realizing that she had been able to track Sarah's cell phone.

Suddenly Sarah's scream pierced through the speaker, I jumped and dropped the phone from the shock. He had her. I was just about to say something to try and calm her down when a hand covered my mouth, which made me freak out even more.

"Lissa, don't say anything, then he'll know she called for help."

It was Spencer whispering this in my ear, David now held my cell phone.

The sound of a thud indicated Sarah had dropped her phone, then there was a "click" and the line went dead.

"Sarah? Sarah?" I yelled.

"Melissa it's no use the lines dead." I looked to my left and say Hotch looking at me as he said this.

I looked forward and say the entire team had now come back together along with a few extra agents from the BAU.

We all stayed silent for a bit when my phone started going off again. I looked at caller ID and say it was Sarah.

I gave a puzzling look to Hotch but he gave me a nod to answer it, but first he checked with Garcia to make sure the call would get recorded.

I flipped open the phone and hit the speaker button.

"Hello?" I said uncertainly.

"Hello Melissa. So nice to hear your voice again. You know when I use to call you late at night and you were half asleep, your voice sounded so sexy."

"Who is this?" I demanded.

I felt a squeeze on my shoulder from Spencer and realized I needed to calm down.

"Oh you know who this is. You just don't realize it yet."

"What do you want with Sarah?"

"Well sweetheart, I don't want Sarah. What I really want is you. I expected Sarah to call her best friend when I started leaving her gifts, and I figured you would come running to Maine to protect her. Then I could easily take you."

"What do you want with me?" I asked disgusted.

"Well you'll find out soon enough when you come home to Maine to find your friend. Don't worry, I won't do anything to her. I'm saving that all for you."

And with that he hung up.

I just sat there dumbfounded. Who was this guy?

"Garcia, did you get that recorded?" asked David.

"Yes sir, I did."

"Good. Save it because we're going to need it when we go to Maine.


	7. Adding Fuel to the Fire

The next few hours we're slower than I could have ever imagined possible. The Friday dinner was obviously canceled and the night was filled with bringing all the evidence we had with us together, getting the jet ready to fly into Portland, which was a good forty-five minutes out of Lewiston, renting an SUV to bring us to the local police station, then to the crime scene.

Another oh so wonderful part about waiting to leave was getting to deal with Strauss and explaining to her what happened earlier in the week that led up to Sarah's abduction, what happened during the phone call and how I knew the unsub.

To all of her questions I replied with I've already told you what I know, she then asked what Sarah had been up to, to which I replied with I wouldn't know, she's in Maine and I'm in Virginia.

I could tell she didn't like my attitude, but frankly, I didn't like her. She was a bitch and didn't even wait David bringing me in to join the team. She tried everything she could to get me into another department. Plus, I'm pretty sure she has the hots for David. YUCK!

"Lissa, go start packing, but bring very little." David finally told me.

"Why very little? We don't know how long we're going to be there for."

"I know. But we'll just buy any extra if we need it."

Puzzled by this I started walking out of the kitchen to go towards my room. That's when members of the team returned with their belongings; Soon after we got word we would be going up to Maine the team dissolved so everyone could pack for themselves.

Spencer and Morgan had just returned.

I was just about to cross into the living room when Strauss blocked my path.

"Agent Rossi, where do you think you're going?"

"Well Agent Strauss, I am planning to go to my room and pack to go with the rest of the team to Maine to help find Sarah."

"Agent, I feel it wouldn't be a good idea for you to go with the team."

"WHAT?" This time she really pissed me off.

"Well you have an emotional tie to this case, and the unsub already said he's after you. Plus it is your hometown, I can't be certain you'll actually focus on the case instead of throwing yourself a welcome home party."

She finally crossed the line. I was just about to tell her where to go when a voice spoke up for me.

"Agent Strauss, we understand your concerns but that won't be necessary. Melissa is a vital key into finding the victim and keep in mind she left her hometown because she wanted to, not because she was forced. I think the only thing she missed from it was her friend, who at the moment is missing. I don't think you have anything to fear about her going out and partying."

Stunned I looked up to see Hotch now standing next to me. Ok sure the guy had his moments of being really scary, but overall he only wanted to help people at the end of the day, and in this case if finding Sarah meant bringing me to my hometown, then that's what he would do.

Strauss, even though I could tell she didn't, finally agreed with Hotch and then, FINALLY left.

"Melissa quickly go pack your things." Hotch turned to me and gave me a look that meant he hoped he hadn't made the mistake of allowing me to go with the team.

With that I gave him a grateful nod and hurried to my room. Although I was thankful for what Hotch did, I was still steamed at what Strauss did. She pretty much told me I was a party girl, which I was far from, and that I would pretty much screw up the case. That was a slap in the face. Although, if she had compared me to my mother, (which would have surprised me since she doesn't even know my mother) that would have hurt more.

I was lost in my thoughts when a knock interrupted them. I turned to my door and saw Spencer standing there.

"Hey Lissa, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine right now. Just pissed after what Strauss said. How could she even say that? She doesn't even know me! Just wait, I'll show her. When I get my hands on that unsub, he will regret what he did to Sarah and Strauss will.."

"Melissa! Calm down! This is what Strauss was talking about. You have all this anger built up towards the unsub for taking Sarah that you could end up doing something that could hurt the team, or worse, yourself."

"I'm sure Strauss would love it if I hurt myself. Then she could be like 'I told you not to bring her' or 'I told you she wasn't right for the BAU'."

"Lissa, don't say that. The team would be devastated if something happened to you. I know I would definitely be upset if something happened to you."

I looked into his brown eyes and felt bad I was taking my anger out in our conversation.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I need to calm down. And I need to pack."

He gave me a smile and checked his watch, telling me I had ten minutes to get everything I needed together so that we could get to the airport and get on the jet to fly out.

I grabbed my suitcase off the floor and just shoved as much clothes as I could in there and my toothbrush, hair products and make-up. After I grabbed a small black carry-on and threw in my iPad and it's charger, (BAU equipment), a few books, and some other things to occupy myself with on the plane.

After Spencer and I left my room we met the rest of the team in the kitchen to go over the plan.

Morgan, Prentiss, J.J., Hotch, David, Spencer and I would fly out to Maine while Garcia and the back-up we called in would go back to the BAU building and use all of the technology there and help us from Virginia.

With that we piled in to the waiting SUV's and made our way to the airport to fly us to my home state and to hopefully find my best friend.


	8. Drama From the Sky

The flight to Portland went by extremely slow. Probably because one, I was bored out of my mind, and two, I was freaking out about finding Sarah.

It had been about an hour since we had taken off from Quantico and everyone was doing their own thing. Prentiss and Spencer were playing cards, Morgan was listening to his iPod, J.J. was asleep, Hotch was going over the case file, and David, well I couldn't find David until I felt movement in the seat next to me.

"Melissa, have you alerted your mother that you'll be in Lewiston these next few days?"

"Nope." My mother was still a sore subject for me.

"Melissa, she should know. These past few years she must have been wondering where you are and what happened to you."

"David, in all honesty, if she gave a rats ass about my safety she would have tried to find me when I moved out, but she didn't. She's my mother, why should it be up to me to go see her?"

"Because, she's your mother. You just said it yourself."

I just stared at him. I knew my mother was a sore subject for him as well, after all, he had been married to her.

"Fine." I said in defeat.

He gave me a nod of approval and got up from the seat and left.

My parents divorced when I was five and my biological father died shortly after so I was with my mom full time. When I was eight we vacationed in Virginia and that's where my mom met David. After two years of dating, they were married, he left the BAU to go to Maine for us and became a father to me.

When I was eleven David adopted me, giving me his name. Although it might have been an insult to my late father, I didn't really care. He never made and effort to save the marriage he just left with some newly graduated blonde.

By the time I was sixteen everything seemed perfect. Until mom confessed she had cheated on David and was kicking him out of the house. Before I knew it the only father I had ever known was gone. David and I kept in contact though and he told me when I was old enough, to go down to Virginia and he would take me in, which he did.

Mom on the other hand went off the edge. She was going out all night and partying, and some verbal abuse became a part of my life. She was always telling me I wasn't good enough and punishing me for the dumbest things. I was in the shower a minute too long, I didn't cook something she liked, I didn't make her bed for her. I was tired of it and missed David.

By the time I was seventeen and getting ready to graduate it took a turn for the worse. She had come after me one night after an argument and I fought back. I kicked her ass, packed my stuff and ran to Sarah's house and stayed there till I moved to Quantico. That was the last time I ever saw my mother.

She never made an effort to find me. I kept telling myself if she really cared she would come find me, but it never happened. She never even showed up to my graduation which made my move to Quantico a lot easier than I originally thought it would be.

Last I knew she was married to her fourth husband and they spent most of their money on alcohol.

My thoughts of my past were interrupted by a sudden jolt. The jet was hitting some major turbulence.

I looked around at the rest of my co-workers and they were all now seated and buckled like I was or so I thought.

The jet hit a huge bump and I went flying, apparently after take off, I took my seatbelt off and was so fixated on my thoughts I didn't hear the warning about the turbulence and never re-buckled.

We hit an even bigger bump and that did it. I was thrown up, banged my head, and then saw black.

I woke up, still on the plane a few hours later surrounded by three of my team members.

"Thank god she's alright." I looked over to Prentiss

"Well, she looks it, but she could have a concussion, we'll need to get her checked out." Hotch replied.

Emily looked back down at me.

"Melissa, can you sit up for us?"

It took a bit to realize what she was saying but I did slowly sit up with the help of Daivd's hand on my back.

"Melissa, what's your date of birth?" asked Emily

"September 12, 1989."

"Well at least she knows that. Would Reid be able to tell if she has a concussion or not?" Emily was looking at Hotch as she asked this.

"More than likely. After we landed the rest of the team got off the plane to give us some room." replied David instead of Hotch.

"We're in Maine?" I asked excitedly.

This got me a reassuring look from Prentiss.

"No, we aren't. After you hit your head we made an emergency landing in New York, but since you seem to be doing okay, we're going to have the rest of the team re-board the jet, have Reid take a look at you, then fly up to Portland."

I gave her an annoyed look. I knew it wasn't her fault but I just wanted to get home so badly.

Within minutes Reid, Morgan, and J.J. had walked back on the jet. This time instead of laying on the floor, I was seated in on of the jet's seats.

Spence came over and examined me and I was cleared from having a concussion. Thank God.

If I had a concussion that meant I would have had to go back to Virginia, which was far from what I wanted.

After my examination, the jet took off again and in less than an hour, we were touching down in Portland, Maine.


	9. A Homecoming

Portland was just as I remembered it, although I didn't see much of it since once we grabbed our luggage we were brought to the awaiting SUV's to be brought to Lewiston.

Lewiston, especially downtown Lewiston, hadn't changed at all. It was still a place no one would want to walk around alone at night, and sometimes even during the day.

We got to the police station and met with the head of the department handling Sarah's case, Officer Caleb Bleakney. In all honesty, the guy looked about twenty-five with brown hair, blue eyes and a slight southern accent, he was sort of cute, but not anyone I could see myself with.

"Agent Hotchner, it's nice to meet you and your team."

"Same to you Officer. These are Agent's Reid, Jareau, Prentiss, Morgan, David Rossi, and Melissa Rossi."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." he replied scanning all of us and giving me a wide smile.

I returned the smile and felt my face flush.

After we got acquainted the team and Officer Bleakney compared notes on Sarah's abduction and made a plan on how to approach the situation. Since it was getting late we decided we would go check in at our hotel and go over to Sarah's house in the morning to examine the crime scene.

As the team was leaving the station, David pulled me aside.

"Melissa, don't you think now would be a good time to go see your mother?"

"David, I almost got a concussion today, don't you think I've been through enough hell for one day?"

"Melissa, we don't need her showing up uninvited to the scene tomorrow, which she will do if she doesn't know you're in town. Go see her and talk to her. That will be it, then you can go to the hotel, sleep and go to the scene tomorrow."

"I would agree and go, but I don't have a way to get to her house and then the hotel."

"I hate to intrude," David and I looked up and saw Officer Bleakney. "But, I overheard your issue and I could give you a ride to your mothers house then back to the hotel. It's the Ramada right?"

"That's very nice, but you don't have to do that." I gave him a warning look which he obviously didn't pick up on.

"No, no, I insist. It would be a pleasure."

I was just about to speak up when David spoke.

"Then it's settled, Melissa, you will go with Officer Bleakney and then he'll drop you off at the hotel."

And with that, David walked out behind the rest of the team.

Officer Bleakney and I walked out through the back doors to a cop cruiser. I went to the passenger side and got in the car. Officer Bleakney got in on his side, buckled up and pulled out of the station's parking lot.

"I really appreciate this Officer Bleakney, you really didn't have to do this."

"Oh it's not a problem, I don't mind Agent Rossi." I listened to his voice. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Oh, please, call me Melissa."

"Well, if that's the case, call me Caleb. So is Agent Rossi your father?"

"Adopted father. He married my mom when I was ten, and adopted me after the wedding. They divorced when I was sixteen, but David and I stayed in touch, and when I was old enough I flew down to Quantico and the rest is history."

"So you are originally from Lewiston?"

"Yes, I am. By your accent I can tell you aren't"

"Haha, no. I'm from North Carolina. I went to College in Maine for law enforcement and liked it so much so I just stayed here."

"See, I was the opposite, I couldn't wait to get out of Maine. Take a right up here. Actually, it's in the same neighborhood as Sarah's house."

"Oh ok. So, you know Sarah?"

"We grew up together. She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember."

After about ten more minutes, we reached my old neighborhood. I told Caleb which house to go to and he parked in front.

I walked up to the door, leaving Caleb in the car, and knocked.

I heard the lock click and the door swung open.

"Well, look who came back."

"Hi mom."

"If you want to move back in, it's not happening. I never want to see you in this house again."

I could smell alcohol on her breath.

"I don't want to move back in, I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you so get your ass off my front porch and go away."

"But mom…"

"Never call me that again. I'm not your mother. I haven't been since the day you left."

And with that, she slammed the door in my face.

I just stood then for a second in shock, then turned around and walked back to the cop car.

"I'm guessing that didn't go so well."

"You have no idea. Can we just go to the hotel?" I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but I was just extremely pissed.

"Yeah no problem."

We got to the hotel parking lot in a few minutes and I texted David to find out what room I had.

"Hey, Melissa, I'm not suppose to do this but, can I have your number. If I get any information on the case, I'll text you, and let you know what I find out."

Although I wasn't big on giving my number out to new people, if it was anything that might help me find Sarah, I was all for it.

"Umm yeah sure. It's 740-4232."

"Cool thanks, I'll text you later so you'll have my number. But, if I hear anything about Sarah, I'll text you."

"Great thank you." I said with a warm smile.

He opened his arms so I went in for a hug and as I pulled back, he leaned forward and his lips found mine.

The kiss was nice, nothing special, but nice.

"I'll text you later." he said with a smile which I returned. I got out of the car, closed the door, and he drove off.

I turned to walk to the front doors when I almost walked into Spencer, and by the look on his face, he had seen my good-bye with Caleb.

"Rossi sent me down here to bring you to the room."

"Oh okay. Thanks."

"I see you gave him your number."

I just looked at him, but realized he probably read mine and Caleb's lips.

"Uh yeah. Caleb told me if he gets any information on Sarah he'll let me know first hand."

"Caleb? I guess that kiss puts you two on a first name basis."

"Spencer, he's just being nice."

"I know, I'm sorry. Just, be careful, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Okay. And thank you for caring so much."

He gave me a small smile, and with that, we walked through the hotel's entrance to the team's rooms.


	10. Danger

The way the rooms were set up was kind of interesting. David and I had a room together, Prentiss and J.J. were sharing a room, and that left three members left; Morgan, Hotch, and Spencer. This meant one of the guys would be sleeping on the pullout couch, and my guess was that it was Spencer. My guess was correct.

The next morning we met for breakfast in the hotels restaurant The plan was we would meet Caleb at the station, then go to Sarah's house to investigate, and finally return back to the station to piece everything together with Garcia's help.

We ate breakfast in silent. Until David asked about my encounter with my mother.

"So how did meeting with your mom go last night."

"Oh it was great, we argued, she denied me being her daughter, and she slammed the door in my face. Just like old times."

"Melissa, that sounds a bit harsh." remarked Morgan.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised she reacted that way. I can only imagine what she'll do when she finds out we're investigating at Sarah's house." Retorted David.

"Wait, I thought her parents house was in your neighborhood, not her new home." We all looked up and stared at Prentiss. "What? I heard you mentioning yesterday that her house wasn't too far from your old home and I got confused."

"That is true. Her family lived a few houses down from my moms, but a few months ago, her parents moved to Mexico to help take care of her grandmother and since she was already engaged to Matt her parents gave them the house as an early wedding gift."

"Oh ok, I understand now. So once we get to the house you'll know where everything is?" asked Prentiss

"Hopefully, as long as she and Matt didn't make any rearrangements."

We finished up breakfast and headed to the station. When we walked in we were instantly greeted by Caleb.

"Hello Agents, did you have a good night?"

"Yes fine, can we just get to the scene and get back?" asked Hotch impatiently. I knew he wanted to get out of Maine as quickly as possible and back to Quantico.

We all followed Caleb to my old neighborhood, which I could have done on my own, nonetheless we still got there. We drove by house, which I barely looked at, and parked in front of Sarah's.

Police officers were already outside taking photographs and recording data. I kept scanning the scene when a voice caught my attention.

"Melissa! Melissa!"

I looked up and saw Matt running away from being questioned by a police officer to greet me.

"Matt. Hi, I'm so sorry we had to meet up like this."

"What do you know? I know you must know something."

"Matt, anything I know I can't discuss with you. If you go down to the station, we can question you with some evidence we may find."

"Question me? You think I did this?"

"Of course I don't. You were out of town the night she was abducted. What I'm saying is, if we question you with pieces of evidence we find, you can learn something about it and how Sarah might be being treated right now."

A bit of relief spread across his face.

"Oh ok. Thank you so much Melissa. I know we may have not gotten along in high school, but I'm glad Sarah got us to be friends."

"Me too, Matt. I'll see you later."

I left Matt and joined back up with the team to examine the house.

It was exactly as I remembered it the last time I was there. And everything was exactly as I had imagined it would look after the break in; Back door broken down, guest room messed up, and everything else fine.

After about a three hour investigation of the house, the team returned to the station with Caleb and video called Garcia.

We spent another two hours comparing notes and evidence but nothing.

I had been told Matt when in for questioning, but that was it, nothing more.

The team decided to call it a night and head back to the hotel and when we got there we grouped up and went to different rooms to look at the evidence on our own way. Hotch, David and Morgan were together, J.J. and Prentiss started another video called Garcia again leaving Spencer and I together.

Spencer and I went back to the room David and I were sharing, he had his hand written observations and I had every bit of evidence on my iPad.

It was around eight-thirty at night when we started going through everything when I got a text from Caleb.

_I found something in the house you might like. Meet me there in 10._

Spencer had been behind me and read the text as well.

"You aren't actually going are you?"

"Are you kidding me Spence? I need to go! Anything that will help me find Sarah is worth going to."

"Melissa, I don't think it's a good idea." His voice was stern and I could tell he was getting mad.

"Spencer, it doesn't matter what you think, it's what I think."

"You aren't going!"

Now he was pissed.

"Spencer you can't stop me! Just because your jealous of Caleb doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

"Jealous of him? You're unbelievable, Melissa. He's just leading you on!"

"Spencer, you don't even know him! I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"Fine, Melissa! I never want to see you again!"

"Spencer, I can promise you that!"

And with that I grabbed my coat, my phone, and left the hotel.

I got outside and texted Caleb back,

_I can go, just need a ride._

He replied almost immediately,

_I'm on my way_

In no time Caleb car was pulling into the parking lot and I was jumping into the passengers seat.

"Thanks for the ride, I wasn't able to snag the keys."

"Nah it's fine don't worry about it."

We made small talk for the short ride to Sarah's house until we pulled up to the sidewalk in front of her house.

We both got out of the car.

"It looks so much creepier at night."

"Nah, it just your imagination come on, lets go."

He grabbed my hand and led me to the front door. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

We entered and were standing in front of the stairs to go to the bedrooms and to our left was the entrance to the living room.

"So where's the thing you need to show me?"

"It's in the guest room she was taken from, you can head up now. One of my deputies left his walkie-talkie in the kitchen and asked me to grab it. I'll be up in a minute."

With a nod we went our separate ways.

I didn't know what he meant by something in the guest room. I had looked everywhere in that room earlier and found nothing, but I still went to investigate it.

I spent a good ten minutes looking in the room, but I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, so I figured I'd wait until Caleb came to meet me.

Just then my phone buzzed with a message from Caleb.

_Get out of the house now!_

Confused I just stared at the message.

Suddenly with out any warning a slightly funny smelling cloth covered my mouth. I felt dizzy, that's when I recognized the scent; Chloroform.

Then it clicked. The abductor was back! But this time, for me. He must have attacked Caleb, making it impossible for him to get upstairs, and that must have been what caused him to send me the warning text.

My knees buckled from under me, the room was spinning, and then it was black.


	11. Face to Face with the Unsub

*The next morning with the BAU*

The team got up early and met in the hotel lobby to head over to the station. Everyone was half asleep but it wasn't hard to tell one of their own was missing,

"Hey you guys, has anyone seen Melissa?" questioned Prentiss.

The looks on everyone's faces confirmed they had all been wondering the same thing. Reid was the one who spoke up.

"She's probably with Officer Bleakney. She went out with him last night and the probably just spent the rest of the night with each other." There was an edge in his voice as he spoke.

David grimaced a bit, his step daughters sex life was not something he wanted to think about.

"If that is the case, then they'll be at the station waiting for us. Let's go." Hotch gave Reid a disapproving look, meaning to say the last part of his explanation was a bit too far.

The team headed out to the station expecting to find Melissa and Officer Bleakney going over anything about the case, that however was not what they discovered.

"Good morning Agents." greeted Officer Grant.

"Good morning Officer. Where are Agent Melissa Rossi and Officer Bleakney?"

"What do you mean?" asked Grant puzzlingly, "I thought they were with you."

"No, last night Agent Rossi and Officer Grant went to the crime scene to look at something Officer Bleakney found. When Melissa wasn't at the morning meeting today we assumed they were here together." replied Reid, now looking concerned.

"Wait a minute, if they aren't here, then where are they?" asked Morgan.

The team and Grant all exchanged worried looks. Hotch pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number and put the phone on speaker."

"Garcia's magic lamp, what wishes do you wish to have granted?"

"Garcia, this is serious, I need you to track Melissa's cell phone. Now."

"Yes, sir. Right away."

The tapping sound of Garcia Typing away on her keyboard was the only sound that could be heard. Silence soon followed then a loud beep.

"I'm so sorry, I tried, but I can't pick up the signal. It's either dead or off."

"Alright, thanks Garcia stand by."

With that Hotch hung up the phone and looked up at Grant.

"Officer, send out two missing persons reports. The person who grabbed Miss Rodriguez now has one of my agents and your co-worker."

*With Melissa*

I woke up in a small windowless room. The only thing the room consisted of was the bed I was laying on, a small night stand on the right side of the bed, and a door, which I was presuming was locked.

My head ached and I couldn't tell if it had only been an hour or two since I had been at Sarah's house with Caleb, or if it had been all day.

Caleb! Shit! He had sent me a text telling me to get out of the house. I hope he's alright.

I sized up the room hoping to find a flaw that would get me out of there, but of course nothing. So I choose the next best thing.

"HELP! IF ANYONE CAN HEAR ME HELP!"

I yelled that about three more times before I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I froze in terror when the door handle started to giggle.

When the door opened I was shocked to see what I saw.

"Caleb!" I yelled.

"Melissa, I'm glad to see you're ok. You look very good."

The last part caught me off guard.

I looked down and saw I was wearing the same blue jeans, purple t-shirt, and black ballet flats as I had been the previous night.

"Caleb, what's going on?"

He closed the door and walked up to me.

"Amazing. I talked to you for months, and you don't even recognize me." he seemed pissed.

"What are you talking about? I just met you like two days ago!"

He started laughing.

"No! You met me when you were a junior in high school! Remember?"

He brought his hand up and I was sure he was going to hit me, but instead he went to his mouth and pulled out… a pair of fake teeth?

Yup, the perfect white smile was now replaced with an awkwardly formed set of teeth. That's when it clicked. He was the guy who took Sarah, he called me when he took her, he was in the back of our prom picture. The bad smile, the southern accent. It all made sense.

"Oh my god. Dan?"

"Finally you realize it! My god! I was so afraid when you came back to Maine you'd recognize me instantly, so I got the fake teeth and hoped a name change would protect my cover, and it did. You know, for an FBI agent, you're pretty slow."

"You took Sarah, didn't you? That's why you had me go to the house with you. The text you sent me was to make me think you got attacked to, but it was actually you! Everything was a lie, everything!"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner. But, just so you know, not everything was a lie. That kiss was true. I've wanted to do that since we first met when you were in high school. Plus I had to think of some way to get that geek to back off."

"Spencer? What are you talking about?"

"Man, you really are stupid. He's in love with you! He's constantly staring at you! I knew if I didn't make a move, then asked you to go to the house with me, he's talk to you, and you being in love with him, would listen and not go. If I had you distracted, then he wouldn't be able to stop you."

"I'm not in love with him."

"Bull shit you aren't! I see the way you look at him and talk to him!"

"Okay, whatever! Why the hell did you kidnap me?"

"Because, I'm in love with you. I have been since we first met on that chat site. We talked for hours and you were gorgeous, you still are. And we promised we would meet each other one day, and the day I went to meet you, you were all over some guy."

I knew he was talking about prom night.

"Then when I went to see you the week after you graduated you were gone. I moved up from North Carolina and waited for you to come back. I changed my name, and became a police officer. Then I heard you were working for the BAU and was told you were never coming back to Maine. I knew I had to find a way to get you here."

"And that was by taking Sarah."

"Ahh. Now you're catching on. I knew if I got her, I'd get you. And I was right. I've waited so long to get you alone."

"What are you going to do to me? To Sarah?"

"Well, since I'm assuming people are going to be looking for us soon, I'm sending an anonymous tip to the station in a few weeks about our location. You and I will leave and be together forever, while Sarah stays here and is found."

"What about while we wait for that time to come?"

"While we wait, I'm going to have some fun with you."

With that he stepped forward grabbing my waist and pushing me onto the bed.


	12. A Big Discovery

I heard the door close after Dan as he left the room. Luckily for me, he didn't rape me. Dan was waiting till marriage before having sex. However I'm pretty sure making out with someone against there will was against the law.

How could I be so stupid. I should've pieced it all together and known who he actually was. Then again the last time we talked I was sixteen, and it was after my boyfriend at the time threatened him to stop calling and texting me. Apparently he hadn't gotten over me.

What I didn't get was how I hadn't recognized him in my prom picture. We had skyped so many times I should've but I didn't.

I had to find a way to get to Sarah. And I had to find a way to get word out to the team about where we were.

I reached down to my pocket to grab my phone only to discover it was there.

Shit. Either I dropped it in the house, or Dan had it. And knowing the team would go back and re-evaluate the scene, I was hoping my phone was still in the house.

*With the BAU*

The team was assembled in a meeting room with Officer Grant.

"Morgan and Reid, you and Officer Grant are going back to the crime scene to see if Melissa or Officer Bleakney dropped anything that might tell us where they are. Prentiss and J.J. you two are going to go around town and ask if people have noticed anything last night or this morning that might help us find Melissa and Officer Bleakney. Rossi and I will stay here and keep in touch with Garcia. Officer Grant, before you, Morgan and Reid leave, I need you to give us Officer Bleakney's cell phone number so we can see if Garcia can track that."

"Absolutely Agent Hotchner. Anything to help. My team is already waiting for us at the house so lets go."

The team dispersed and Hotch and Rossi called Garcia again.

"Hotch, please tell me you are calling because you no longer need my assistance because you found all three of are missing people."

"I wish I could say that Garcia but unfortunately that's not the case." replied Hotch.

"Garcia, we have Officer Bleakney's number, can you try tracking it?" asked Rossi.

"Definitely. What the number?"

"350-4498."

"Alright, searching now. Just give it a second and…"

"And what Garcia?"

"Nothing. I can't track it at all. It says the numbers been shut off."

"Why would an officer shut his phone off?" asked Rossi.

"We'll find out soon enough. Let's meet Morgan, Reid, and Grant at the house. Thanks for your help Garcia, we'll keep you posted."

With that Hotch and Rossi made there way to the house. When they got to Sarah's house they saw Reid, Morgan and Grant talking.

"Did you guys find anything in the house?" asked Rossi.

"Melissa's phone." replied Morgan holding up the phone.

"Check any recent texts or calls. We just had Garcia track Bleakney's phone, and the number's been shut off." Ordered Hotch.

"Why would Caleb shut his phone down?" asked Grant.

"That's what were trying to figure out." replied Rossi.

"Hey guys, there's a text from Caleb to Melissa telling her to get out of the house. But it's not from the same number Grant gave you earlier." Announced Reid.

"That's impossible. The number I gave you is the number we have on record."

Hotch pulled out his phone and called Garcia.

"Is this a good news call?"

"Garcia we have another number we need you to track and if possible, find out the information of the phone and it's owner."

"Give me the number."

"740-4232."

The wait was endless until Garcia's voice was heard back on the phone.

"Ok sir. I have a hit. The phone is being tracked at the Farewell Mills Apartments in Lisbon, Maine."

"That's about fifteen minutes from here." remarked Grant.

"Did you get anything on the owner of the phone?" asked Reid.

"Let me check…. Bingo! The iPhone was purchased seven years ago out of a North Carolina Apple Store by a man named Daniel Eastmore. I'm sending you a picture right as we speak"

The picture popped up on Hotch's screen and Reid almost had a conniption.

"That's Caleb! I can see it in the facial features! I guarantee you if you do a facial analysis of this picture and a picture of Caleb, it will be a match."

"Well boy genius, I am doing so as we speak. Just give it a second and, oh my god. Spencer's right. It's a match."

Morgan call J.J and Emily and have them meet us at the station. Grant, let your men know to head back. Garcia, we'll keep you posted. Monitor the location of where he is. Let us know if it changes."

With that Hotch hung up and everyone hurried to the station.


	13. Confessions

*With Melissa*

Although Dan was a psychopath, he still somewhat kinda cared about mine and Sarah's safety, in a weird creepy kidnapper sort of way.

He didn't keep us locked away all day; we were allowed to stay with each other until he felt he needed to make out with me. He let us watch TV with him in the living room, and he also gave us food, although it was really gross, it was food.

As soon as I saw the living room of our location I knew exactly where we were. It was an apartment complex about fifteen minutes away from where my mom's house was. I had a friend who lived there before I moved away and I recognized the way the apartment was set up. Plus, I could see some familiar buildings surrounding us.

The complex had been shut down, I can't remember why, but no one had been in there in years, so obviously no one would think to look there, unless something led them there. And I really hope the team got a clue that would lead them there.

It was around seven at night and Dan was feeding Sarah and I. I think it was supposed to be oatmeal, but it didn't taste like it. Like all the meals he made us, I took a few bites and was done. I was hoping if I got too weak or malnourished, he would care and feel bad and let us go. It had probably been two days since he took me, and I was already feeling weak.

Dan was watching a college basketball game when the TV switched suddenly to a news station. Dan looked a little irritated but it was just because he was missing his precious game.

"We apologize for the interruption but we have some late breaking news in the case of a missing police officer, local woman, and FBI agent."

The screen then switched to Hotch. My stomach dropped. I hoped this would be it.

"As you are well aware, Miss Rodriguez has been missing for almost two weeks now, and two days ago one of my agents was taken as well. You may have also heard that a local police officer was taken as well. However, that is not the case. Officer Caleb Bleakney was just an alias. His real name is Daniel Eastmore. We have a good idea on where Mr. Eastmore and the two women may be, but until then, we ask that if you know anything, please let us know."

The screen returned to the game and Dan just froze.

"They know where we are. They know we're here. I didn't think it would happen this fast. Oh my god. I don't even have an escape plan yet. This is not how everything was supposed to go." He sounded angry.

"You do know they probably don't know where you are. They just say that hoping they get a call from the unsub so they can track it." This wasn't entirely true. Sometimes the team did know exactly where the unsub was, and hoped by telling them, they would come out of hiding and everything would be ok. I had a feeling with Dan though, he'd put up a fight.

"Well for now I need to hide you two."

He got up from his chair, grabbed Sarah and I by the arm, and led us out of the apartment. We went down a few flights of stairs until finally we reached the basement of the building. As soon as Dan opened the door, I remembered why the apartments had been closed. The stench of mold hit my nose and I started to gag. Dan threw Sarah and I in the room and slammed the door behind him. Sarah and I collapsed to the floor. Sarah was shivering and crying. I was just hoping we wouldn't be kept in there for long. With an allergy to mold, it wouldn't be safe for me to be in there too long. It was dangerous for anyone to be in a mold infested area too long, but with an allergy, it made things much worse.

*With the BAU*

"Hotch, why are we still here? We should be on our way to get Melissa and Sarah. Not sitting around doing nothing." asked Reid.

"Because Reid, I sent some officers over there already. They are going to see if anyone's gotten into the building. If they have, they will let us know, and then we will head over."

"But Hotch, we should've went with them, if they are there, we could go in right away and get them." Reid was getting agitated.

"Easy pretty boy, I want to find Melissa as much as you do. But freaking out like this isn't going to help. Hotch sent those guys out about an hour ago and we should be hearing back from them any minute." Morgan Stated.

"Spence just try to relax. Everything will be ok, we all understand how you feel." J.J said as she tried to calm him down.

"No, you don't understand!" Reid yelled now standing up. "Lissa needs us!"

Reid stormed out of the room, only to be followed by Prentiss.

"Reid, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I just want to make sure Lissa and Sarah are ok."

"Reid, it sounds like something more, like you really care about Melissa."

"Of course I care about Lissa; I care about everyone on the team." Reid was getting nervous now.

"It's more than that Reid. You like her."

"I like pretty much everyone Emily."

"No, Reid. You really like her. You have feelings for her. And because you guys had that argument before she disappeared you feel bad, and you're going to regret not telling her how you feel if anything happens to her."

Reid started to squirm. Prentiss was right. She knew him way too well, and was calling him out.

"Ok, Emily, you caught me. I like her. I really like her. I just can't say anything to anyone about it. And I have to stop acting too worried. The one person who should be really worried is Rossi. He is pretty much her father."

"I am her father."

Reid and Prentiss spun around to see Rossi standing behind them with a Dunkin Donuts cup in his hand.

"Uh, what?" Reid stuttered.

"I heard you mention to Emily as I was walking by that I was like Melissa's father. But in reality, if you were to ask her, she'd tell you that I am her father. And I'd like to think of myself as her father too."

"Oh right. Yeah ok." Said Reid, a look of relief crossing his face.

J.J ran down the hall and found the group of three.

"Hotch just got a call from the guys he sent over the apartments. They know where Daniel's been keeping them. We're heading out now."

And with that the team made their way to the black SUV's to hopefully bring back the two girls out alive.


	14. Reasoning with Daniel

*With Melissa*

"Lis, what's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know Sarah. I'm really hoping the team get's to us soon."

The basement was so cramped we had to stay flat on our stomachs or backs to be able to fit. I was feeling a little woozy and light headed, but I was brushing it off, thinking it was just from me not eating all that much.

"Lis, I'm so scared."

I couldn't see her face in the darkness, but I could tell Sarah was crying. I did my best to put my arm around her.

"Hun, it's going to be ok. I know my team, and I know they'll find us."

The only thing I didn't add to that was if they couldn't get to both of us, they'd get to her.

*With the BAU*

The black SUV's made there way into the parking area of the Farewell Mills Apartments, followed by rows of cop cars. The SUV's stopped and Hotch excited the drivers seat with the rest of the team following.

"Agent Hotchner, it's nice to see you again."

"Officer Grant, what have your men discovered?"

"Well if you look up at that middle window on the second floor, you can see Mr. Eastmore looking out the window. I haven't seen either one of the girls but I'm pretty sure he's hidden them somewhere."

"Thank you. Now, just wondering, what was the building shut down for?" Asked Hotch.

"It had a real bad mold problem. I'm surprised he choose this place, honestly, either him or one of the girls is bound to get sick."

When Rossi and Reid heard mold their faces dropped.

"Hotch; we need to get those girls out of there soon. Melissa is highly allergic to mold, being in there is bad enough, but if she is anywhere near the source, it could be seriously dangerous."

"I thought mold allergies just caused itchy and watery eyes and a runny nose?" Grant asked.

"In not so serious allergies yes, but for Lissa, it could restrict her airways, leading to a deadly asthma attack, which could ultimately kill her if not treated properly." Reid explained.

Everyone looked at each other in a panic. Hotch was handed a bull horn and made his way to be right below the window Daniel was standing behind.

"Daniel Eastmore, we have you surrounded. There is no way for you to escape. Release the two girls and come out of the building unarmed with your hands up."

Suddenly a loud crash erupted from above. Shattered glass was flying everywhere and a small desk lamp came crashing to the ground.

Daniel poked his head out of the broken spot in the window.

"I'm not coming out! But I will give you one of the girls. She was just the bait, I have no need for her anymore. I have what I really need."

With that he disappeared from the window and out of sight.

"The bait?" asked Grant puzzled.

"He's talking about Sarah. He only used her to get to Melissa." Said Rossi.

"Why would he do that?" asked Reid. For once he didn't know the answer to something.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to have him tell us." Replied Hotch.

Ten minutes had passed and Daniel hadn't returned.

"Should we go in, Hotch?" asked Morgan.

"No. We don't want to do anything that may cause him to harm one of the girls."

Moments after Hotch said this, the front door opened, and a weak and shaken Sarah Rodriguez was thrown out on to the ground, with the door quickly closing.

J.J and Emily rushed over and calmed the crying girl, with the remaining team members following them.

"We need a medic!" screamed Emily.

"Sarah, my name is J.J and this is my friend Emily, and this is our team, we're all friends with Melissa. Do you know where she is?"

"She's… in…. the…. Basement…." She said through tears.

The paramedics rushed over with a stretcher to bring Sarah to the hospital. The rest of the team got together with Grant to strategize.

"We need to try reasoning with him one more time before we go in. If he doesn't come out with Melissa, we're going in. J.J and Prentiss, I want you going to the hospital to talk to Sarah. Reid and Morgan, you two will go to the basement and get Melissa. Rossi, Officer Grant and I will all go and find Daniel. Are we in agreement?"

Everyone nodded and the team dispersed. Hotch walked back to the window and lifted the bull horn.

"Daniel, we are giving you one more chance. Release Melissa and turn yourself in. If you don't my team and I will be going in to get you, dead or alive."

"She and I are meant to be! I'm not leaving!" Daniel screamed and bolted away from the window.

"That's it. We're going in."


	15. Last Chance

*With the Team*

Morgan kicked down the doors to the apartment complex and the team of Hotch, Reid, Rossi, Morgan, Grant, and other police officers poured into the building. Reid and Morgan and a few other police officers followed them as they made their way to the basement, while Hotch, Grant, and Rossi, and the rest of the police officers went up to find Daniel and cut him off.

"Morgan, I've been thinking, what if there's a back way Daniel knows about, and he's already got Melissa? What if he's already back tracking and waiting for our groups to go around and avoid him so he can leave?"

"Reid, that's just crazy. He's not that smart."

"Morgan, listen to yourself. 'He's not that smart'. Morgan, he thought of this entire plan; the fake identity, kidnapping Sarah as bait, using this place to hide out, earning Lissa's trust. He is that smart."

"Reid, I don't know man. Yeah he was smart enough to think of that, but is there even back ways through here?"

The two men turned and looked at the officers with them as they approached a flight of stairs.

"Back ways? Yeah. The apartment complex is divided into two halves. Each one has their own way to get to the basement, top floor, and front doors." One officer explained.

Reid just looked at Morgan.

By now the men had stopped walking and you could tell Morgan was thinking long and hard about what he wanted to do.

"Fine, Reid, you and I will wait in the back way in case he goes by. The rest of you guys will go straight to the basement. Call us if you see or find anything."

The small group split up and went their separate ways.

With Rossi, Hotch, Grant, and the remaining officers, they went straight to where the saw Daniel in the window from below, with no sign of him along the way. They saw one of the apartment's doors was ajar, so they checked it out.

"They've definitely been in here. There's bowls of food in the sink and you can tell the beds have been slept in." Observed Hotch.

"If they aren't here, the only other place for them to be is in the basement." Replied Rossi.

"I'll call Morgan and Reid and let them know he's probably headed towards them." Said Hotch.

"I'm going down there now, this asshole isn't getting away with her." Said Grant.

Hotch and Rossi looked up surprised at this outburst.

"Melissa and I dated back in high school. We even went to prom together. And even though we broke up, I still care about her. She's my friend and she always will be." Grant explained.

Hotch gave him a small nod and let him leave the room to go to the basement.

Hotch finished dialing Morgan's number.

"Morgan, we just got to the room Daniel was keeping them in, they aren't here so he's your way. Grant already went down to meet up with you guys. Be on the lookout."

"Ok, thanks Hotch. Reid and I split from our team because Reid thought Daniel might try to take a back way to escape so we've been in one of the back ways leading from the basement, the second floor, and the front doors. So we will see him if he comes by here. The other officers are going to the basement as we speak so I'll call them and let them know."

"Thanks Morgan. We'll be down with the other officers in a bit. If we can trap him between us, then we can try reasoning with him again."

Both men hung up and Morgan started dialing a number.

"Hey it's Morgan. I just got a call from Hotch about how he's either in the basement, on his way to the basement or on his way back for the basement, be ready for him."

Morgan hung up.

"Morgan, what are we going to do?"

"Stay right here Reid and block his exit."

*With Melissa*

So here I am. Cold, shivering, and huddled on the floor next to where my best friend was. How did this happen? I just want to be home again.

I hear it, the stamping of his feet inches from the room I'm in. I can hear him yelling at Sarah. From her, cries.

This was all my fault, not even a year with the team and I needed my ass to be saved.

J.J. is probably at the police station with Garcia, keeping each other sane.

Hotch is more than likely with Morgan, making sure he doesn't take his anger out in a way that could hurt the team.

Prentiss is probably piecing all the pieces together to hopefully help the team find Sarah and I.

Rossi; he's probably nervous but not showing it. I'm his adopted daughter for crying out loud. Mom, if she cared, would kill Rossi knowing this happened while under his care and supervision.

Reid, well Reid's probably glad this happened. He did say he never wanted to see me again. What better way than for me to end up dead. I wish I could take back everything I said to him though. Tell him how I really feel. But right now it seems to just be a little too late for that.

After about five minutes I couldn't hear anything outside the door. My guess was he was taking Sarah somewhere else. Some place where if the team came in, they'd find her right away allowing him to leave with me undetected.

I waited in silence for what seemed like hours. But to my guess it was probably fifteen minutes at the most. My breathing was starting to get worse than it was before. I was hoping I could convince Daniel to let me out of the basement. I didn't have my inhaler, and if I had an asthma attack from the mold, it was going to be deadly.

Without realizing it, the door swung open and in ran Daniel.

"We're leaving. Now. Get up. Let's go!"

He was in a hurry, so he just grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out the door with him. He started running past the stairs we originally went up and ran further down the hall. My breathing was increasing and I was getting worried.

"Dan…we need…to stop…I can't….breathe." I said in between gasping for air.

"No damn it! We need to keep going! Come on!"

He pulled my arm, but I didn't go this time. I pulled against him.

"I said let's go!"

He tightened his grip on my wrist and pulled again. I still didn't move.

"Let's go!"

This time when he tightened the grip I felt a crack in my wrist, a searing pain swept through my arm, and a loud scream of pain left my mouth.

His free hand quickly covered my mouth and he loosened his grip on my wrist. This time when he moved, went with him.

"Daniel Eastmore! Let my agent go, and we won't shoot." Said a voice I recognized and missed so much.

Hotch, Rossi, Grant, and ten police officers we're behind us. Right next to us was the flight of stairs that would bring us to the first floor, and out the doors.

"No! I'm not letting her go! I lost her once, but I got her back, and now, she's mine!"

The next thing I knew Daniel was holding a gun to my head. I had tried to stay calm for most of the ordeal, but now tears were streaming down my face and I was now having a full blown asthma attack, his free hand still covering my mouth. Hotch and the others raised their guns.

"Daniel, put the gun down. We don't want to hurt you; we want both Melissa and you safe."

"That's a lie! You just want her safe!"

"Daniel, I know how you feel. You love her. She's everything to you. But she's sick. She can't breathe from the mold, and she's having an asthma attack, you need to let her go so we can help her." Said Rossi in a calm voice trying to reason with Daniel.

"No! If I can't have her, no one can!"

Then there was a shot. And it all went black.


	16. An Unsung Hero

I woke up in a hospital bed with me wrist bandaged up. Everything was kind of blurry, but I was able to make out David and Morgan sitting beside my bed. Actually, the first thing I made out was that I wasn't dead.

"She's awake. Finally." David said in relief.

"Hey there baby girl, how are you feeling?"

"Sore. Very sore. What the hell happened any ways?"

"Melissa, you don't remember?" David asked.

"Well, I remember Daniel dragging me from the basement, and not being able to breathe. Oh and I remember Hotch yelling at Daniel. But, after that, it's all fuzzy."

"Well baby girl, for one thing, you were having a massive asthma attack, and Daniel was holding you at gun point. If Reid hadn't shot him, I don't know what would've happened."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Spence shot Daniel? That doesn't make any sense, Spence wasn't even there."

"Melissa, yes he was."

"Reid and I were in the back stairwell in case he took you that way to avoid the rest of the team. We snuck up behind you two when Daniel had the gun to your head. Reid shot him and saved you."

"What do you mean he saved me?"

"Not only did he shoot the person threatening your life, he had your extra inhaler in his pocket."

I thought back to one case where Reid and I were the only two member close enough to catch the unsub. We chased him right toward David and Prentiss, but I had exerted a bit too much energy and had started having an asthma attack. Thankfully we had an ambulance right at the scene so I was able to get help. Once Reid realized I tended to forget my inhaler, he demanded I give him my extra one so he'd have it in case of an emergency. Now I was really glad I had.

"Wait, where's Sarah?"

"She's fine. She's back at home with Matthew, relaxing and resting. You can go see her later. I need to let the hospital staff know you're awake and the can re-evaluate you to see if they can release you."

David got up and made his way to the door and walked down to the nurse's station. Now it was just Morgan and I.

"Baby girl, don't do that again. You gave as all a scare especially Rossi and Reid."

"I believe David was worried, but Spence? Yeah right."

"Baby girl, I know you and Reid had an argument before you were abducted, but he really cares about you. If it would've been up to him, as soon as we got to the apartments, he would've been in there, beating the crap out of Daniel, and finding you. Melissa, he really does care about you. More than just a team mate. And I think you feel the same way, you just won't admit it."

I just looked at him like I was oblivious to what he was saying. But then I realized, my first night here, when Caleb, or Daniel, whatever his name was, dropped me off at the hotel and kissed me, I kept picturing Spencer. Spencer was all I thought about when looked away by Daniel. I was always Spencer.

"And believe me, everyone but Rossi and Hotch knows you two have feelings for each other."

"Well Morgan, I've never been good at hiding my emotions."

"Obviously not."

With that we both started laughing. Probably ten minutes later, David came back with the doctor. He explained that I had hit my head, just not as badly as I had on the plane, and that I didn't have a concussion. I did however have a sprained wrist, and some bruises, and I was also slightly malnourished. But, other than that I was ok and good to go.

We signed some paper work, and I was good to go. David had brought a change of clothes for me from my hotel room and I put it on. Converse (thank god!), jeans, and an old sweatshirt from my senior year of swimming. It wasn't fashionable but it was a lot better than the hospital gown I had on.

With that we walked out of the hospital to one of the infamous black SUV's and made our way back to the police station to meet back up with the team and get ready to head back to Quantico.


	17. Good-byes

Before even heading to the police station, David took a detour. And I knew exactly where we were going. The road to Sarah's was so familiar, I could drive it blindfolded. Plus, having previously lived there, it wasn't hard to forget.

We pulled into Sarah's drive way and the minute we got out of the car, Sarah came running out of the house followed by Matt.

"Melissa! Thank God! I was so worried when he separated us, I just didn't know what to do! You know, when I called asking for your help, I didn't mean for you to get kidnapped too!" she said while embracing me in a tight hug.

"I know. I'm sorry, that wasn't exactly part of my plan."

"And just what was your plan?" asked Matt.

"Matt, thank God." I said while giving him a hug.

"Melissa, don't ever do that to me again. I was worried enough with Sarah missing, it was worse when I found out you were missing too."

"Well, I'm ok now, but thanks for worrying."

"No, thank you. If it hadn't been for you and your team, I don't know what would've happened to my fiancé."

"Lis, I know the wedding is still months away, but you are invited, obviously. But I was also wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

"Sarah, I would love to. Just don't get kidnapped, I don't think I can run in a dress and heels."

We all started laughing and exchanged a few more hugs. Sarah and Matt both thanked Morgan and David, and Sarah gave David a big hug.

As I was making my way to the SUV, David stopped me.

"Melissa, we still have one last place to visit."

I knew exactly what he meant.

"David, no. Just no. There is no way I am going back to her. She denied I was her daughter the last time I went to see her, so no. I am not going back there."

"Baby girl, you won't be alone this time. Rossi and I will be right behind you the entire time. If she tries anything, we'll be there to stop her."

Reluctantly, I gave in, and started walking towards my mother's house.

I had to have been out of my mind to go back there, but I did have Morgan and David behind me, so that made things a little better.

I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. There was a small pause and nothing.

"Oh well, looks like no one's home." I turned to walk away but walked right into Morgan's chest.

I heard the door open and turned back around.

"I thought I told you to not come back here again."

"Yeah well, if you haven't noticed I don't listen very well."

She looked behind me and saw David and Morgan.

"Hello David. I have no idea who this guy is. Oh my god! Are you pregnant? He's the baby daddy isn't he? Well you aren't getting any help from me!"

"Lydia, Melissa isn't pregnant. This Agent Derek Morgan, one of the agents who helped save your daughter's life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Three nights ago, your daughter was kidnapped ma'am. Right across the street. She was abused, sexual assaulted, and almost died due to a deadly asthma attack, brought on by her allergy to mold. If we hadn't gone in, your daughter would be dead right now." Morgan said sternly.

My mother just looked at me.

"You were always one for getting into trouble. That's what I thought when you first left. I figured you'd get yourself into some kind of predicament and come back or call for help. So that's why I didn't go looking for you, because I thought you'd come back. Even when I asked the Rodriguez's, they told me they had no idea where you were. So I gave up hope, I thought you were dead. No calls, no letters, nothing. So when you showed up here the other day and I realized you had been fine the entire time, I got mad. For years, I thought you had been dead. Seeing you was like seeing a ghost come back from the dead. It was too much."

My mother was now in tears. Something I had never seen before. I didn't know what to say.

"Now, hearing that you almost died kills me, because if you had, I would've never been able to apologize for raising you with such a screwed up life. What am I talking about? You raised yourself. I'm sorry for not always being there for you, but I am just so thankful that you turned out to be such a strong and independent woman."

"Thank you mom, that means a lot." I was so stunned by what she had just told me.

"I guess this is the part where you go back with David and forget all about me."

"Mom, I don't want to forget about you. Before our fallout, we had a really great relationship, and I miss that. I want to rebuild that. How about once a month, I take a week off of work, and fly up here to spend time with you?"

"Would you be allowed to do that?"

"If she explains the story to our superior, she will be fine."

When David said superior, I knew he meant Strauss. Oh joy.

"Melissa, only if you really want to."

"Of course I want to. You're my mother. We missed out on so much stuff these past few years, and I don't want to lose any more time."

"Only if you are absolutely sure."

"Yes mom, I am positive."

"Well then ok. The house number is still the same, so when you get back to Virginia and figure out what's gonna happen, give me a call, and I'll clear my schedule."

"Sounds like a plan. But, mom, promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Please cut back on the alcohol. One day I am actually going to be pregnant, and I would really rather not have your house smelling like alcohol when I come to visit then."

"I think I can manage doing that."

"Thank you, mom." I said while giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. I love you Melissa."

"I love you too."

"Alright, go with your team and have a safe flight back."

"I will, thank you again mom."

After that, David, Morgan, and I made our way to the SUV, and drove to the police station to meet up with the team and leave. But before leaving, there was something I had to do.


	18. At Last

David, Morgan, and I arrived back at the station a few minutes later. When we walked in we were met with shocked looks from officers and our own team members, apparently they thought the extent of my injuries was more serious than they actually were. Finally J.J snapped out of it, got up and embraced me in her arms.

"I am so happy you're ok. You had all of us worried, very worried. I'm just so thankful nothing too serious happened to you."

Tears started to sting my eyes, but I held them back.

"Thanks J.J. I am so thankful I have a team like you guys behind me. Now I know I'll always have someone looking out for me." I said returning the hug.

Prentiss got up and I assumed was next in line for a hug. Followed by Hotch.

"Melissa, do you know how lucky you are you didn't get yourself killed?"

He hadn't exactly hugged me. He was staring down at me, and kind of scolding me. But, I'll admit it; I deserved every bit of it.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry for messing the plan up. I guess Straus was right, I shouldn't have come. I was too emotionally attached to this case."

What Hotch said next shocked me.

"No. Strauss was not right. That attachment is what led you to Sarah. If it wasn't for you, we may have never found her."

He then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you deserve to be a part of this team. After these past few weeks, you have proven it."

"Thank you. Thank you very much Hotch."

Suddenly there was a beep from one of the laptops. Morgan clicked the mouse and Garcia popped up on the screen.

"Hello team! And hello you pretty young thing! I am so glad to see you are ok. Well minus the sprained wrist. But other than that, you look as gorgeous as ever.

I started to chuckle.

"Thanks Garcia. And thank you for helping the team find Sarah and I. I have no idea what the team would do without you."

"Well it would be very boring that's for sure."

I was now full on laughing.

"Haha alright Garcia, there are still a few more people I need to say goodbye and thank you to, but I'll see you when we get back."

"Ok, I need a giant hug from you though; I'm going through withdrawals without your hugs."

"Ok Garcia, I can promise you will get a big hug from me the minute we get back."

"Great! See you soon and have a safe flight!"

The screen blank and Prentiss put a hand on my shoulder.

"See? Everyone missed you. I know you doubt yourself sometimes about being a part of this team, but you truly are a part of this team. Don't ever question that. We all love you and care about you very much."

"Well, not all of you."

I gave her a look meaning to say one person was missing on welcoming me back; Spence. He must really hate me to not even show up to say hello to me.

Prentiss instantly caught on.

"Don't even say that. If there was one person who really wanted to find you safe it was Reid. The only reason he isn't in this room with the rest of us right now, is because he's afraid you're mad at him."

I looked around the room, and everyone was involved in some sort of conversation do they never noticed Emily and I talking.

"More like, he's avoiding me."

"No he's not. If you go talk to him, you'll get an explanation from him."

"I don't know Emily. We kind of left off on a really bad note."

"It doesn't matter. He saved your life didn't he? You have to at least thank him for that."

She was right. I did owe my life to him. If it wasn't for Spence, who knows what kind of screwed up place I'd be in right now, or if I'd even be alive.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him. Where is he?"

"If you go out the door and all the way to the end of the hall, take a left. He's in the very last interrogation room reading the paper, although, he's probably been done reading it for the past 20 minutes."

I gave her one last hug and made my way down Spence.

The walk which took less than five minutes seemed to last forever. This was my last chance to hopefully get things back to how they use to be.

Finally I was at the room. I lifted my hand and knocked.

"Come on in."

I hesitated a little, but then I turned the handle and opened the door. Spence was looking up at the door when opened it, and when I walked in, his face seemed shocked.

There was an awkward silence for a little, since we both seemed to wonder about how the other would react since our falling out.

"Hi, Spence."

"Hello Melissa. I'm glad to see you're alright."

He was cold, and stayed seated. This was not going to go well. An awkward silence followed. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Spence, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. If it wasn't for you and the team, especially you, I honestly don't know what would have happened to me. And I'm actually surprised you did save me, considering you hate me now. But that's all I wanted to say, so I'll be leaving now and I'll see you on the plane."

I turned to open the door and leave with tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"Lissa wait!"

I turned around to see Spence, now standing and walking towards me.

"You think I hate you?"

"Well, you're so cold towards me right now; I just don't know what to think. My head is spinning, my minds in a fog."

"Lissa, the only reason I'm doing that, is because, I thought you hated me."

"What?! Spence, I could never hate you. I owe my life to you. So obviously I could never hate you."

"But I was such an ass to you before you were taken, how could you not hate me?"

"Because Spence, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive."

"So?"

"So? So, you were freaking out the most once I went missing, and you were the one, who was pushing for the team to find me, and you were the one who shot Daniel, and you were the one who had my inhaler and saved me when I was on the brink of death."

"Yeah well, I just did what I had to do."

"But why did you have to do it Spence!?"

"Because, Melissa, I can't stand the thought of losing you!"

"What?"

I was shocked by what I had just heard come from his mouth.

"Melissa, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are beautiful, you're smart, funny, outgoing, and yes, sometimes you can be stubborn, and a pain in the butt, and even a bitch."

"Well, I was starting to feel better about myself."

"But, all of those things are things I love about you."

"What?"

"I love those things about you Melissa Rossi, and I love you."

Still in shock after what I just heard come from Spence's mouth, I was even more shocked at what he did next.

Spence stepped closer to me, closing the gap between us and took my hand in his, inspecting it. Next he looked up from my hand to my face, he had a few strands of hair in his face, but my god, he looked amazing.

He took his free hand and brought it to my chin. The hand holding mine was brought to my waist and he pulled me in to him.

My eyes were now locked with his, and he lifted my chin up, bent his head down, and placed his lips on mine.

Right there, in the interrogation room of my home town's police station, Spencer Reid kissed me.

And it wasn't like when Dan, disguised as Caleb had kissed me. This one felt right, it felt real, it felt…amazing.

My hands, which I had down at my sides when Spence had first kissed me, were now wrapped around Spence.

Finally, but sadly, after what felt like forever, we broke apart.

"I love you too Spencer Reid."

Spence smiled and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad that worked the way it did. I was really hoping you wouldn't be freaked out or anything, but I'm glad that you were okay with it…"

"Spence just shut up and kiss me again." I said with a smile.

With that, he returned the smile and bent his neck back down to kiss me.

He was right, that did go a lot better than I thought it would. I had to say, even though things went really bad when we first got to Maine, it was a lot better than before. And finally after months of crushing on him, Spencer had kissed me.

I couldn't wait to get back to Quantico and see what would happen from there.

"Lissa, I don't want to push you or anything, but um, does that make it official?"

"Make what official Spence?"

"Well us."

"Do you want us to be official?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"And are you asking me to be official?" I asked with a smile.

"Melissa Rossi, will you go out with me?"

"I would love to Spencer Reid."

We kissed again and when we pulled apart we just stared into each other's eyes.

"Lissa, there's one thing about this though. I don't think we should really tell Hotch or your "dad"."

"Why not?" I asked surprised.

"I feel like, with Rossi knowing, he'd always be, like questioning me, and watching us. And with Hotch, well..."

"Hotch is Hotch. But Spence, I'm not sixteen anymore, David has no control over what I do."

"Okay, how about this, we keep it from Hotch and Rossi for a few months, just to see how things go. And then when we are certain of it, we'll tell them."

"Alright, I can work with that."

He kissed my forehead this time, and we walked out of the room holding hands. I knew though that once we reached a point we would have to separate. I didn't want to hide this from David, but Spence was right, he'd always be watching us.

So, I would have to sit back and watch to see how the next few months would go with Spence, and I couldn't wait to see what those next few months held. From cases, to visiting my mom, and from learning new things, to spending time with my boyfriend, these next few months were a mystery, and I couldn't wait to unravel it.


End file.
